The Cheshire cat
by Bunnyflops
Summary: Gwevin first part is Emily then Gwen and finaly Kevin.
1. Chapter 1

The Cheshire cat

Emily was wheeling to her house since her car got totaled from the giant toads at school. On the way home she found a baby kitten on the foot path, it looked so helpless.

The baby kitten started to crawl to the road but Emily stopped it. She picked up the kitten and placed it on her lap.

She looked around to see if its mother was still around, but noting just the ice cold wind.

She thought to her self 'I should bring it home its close to winter it might freeze to death.'

She took off her school jumper that always tied loosely around her neck and wrapped it around the kitten to keep it warm. The kittens only reply was warm purr all the way home.

When she got home she wheeled her self down the hall to her room. When she got to her room she placed the kitten that was still wrapped in her jumper on the bed. She went to the kitchen if they have a spare tippee bottle that her little sister leaves all over the house.

After she found one behind the couch she washed it off and put warm milk in it. She wheeled herself down the hall again.

When she got back to her room the kitten was gone all that was left on the bed was her jumper.

She looked all over her room for the kitten, but then she remembered that she didn't look under her bed. It was hard for her to look under her bed because of her wheelchair.

When she was about to look under bed a "meow" shot her back up to look a the sorce of the sound. It was the kitten, it suddenly appered on the bed were Emily first put it.

"There you are!" she said wheeling up to the kitten with the warm bottle of milk in her hand. She picked up the kitten and placed it on her lap and started to feed it. The kitten started pawing her lap and started its seemed unstoppable purring. "You know what I'm going to call you Cheshire, because you keep disappering."

**After five days Emily's Dad's allergies started.**

"Is there a cat or dog in the house Emily?" her mom said looking at cat hair on the arm chair.

Emily never lied to her parents. Emily hesitated before answering her mother.

"Yes Mom I've been keeping a kitten from the snow outside, please don't be mad at me."

Emily said in sorrow knowing what her mother would make her do. "Honey you know we're not angry its just your father has allergies to fur."

Her mother said kneeing down to her height to look into her eyes. "I know." Emily said. "Emily honey sorry but the cat has to go." Emily knew this. "Honey we can put him in a shelter or you can get one of your friends to take him in."

Emily felt hope "I think I know someone to take him in." She said smiling at her mother, she smiled back at her.

After school Emily invited Gwen over. "I'm so glad you came over." Emily said wheeling herself though the door. "Anything to see my bestie." Gwen said closing the door behind her.

They put down their bags and sat down on the couch. "Look Gwen we have to talk." Emily said seriously. "Ok." Gwen said. "You know the way my Dad has allergies to fur." Emily said looking at her friend.

"Yeah." Gwen said unsurely why they were talking about this. "Yeah umm... see I found a kitten and my dad has allergies..." Emily said. "So you want me to take the kitten." Gwen said smiling. "Will you?" Emily said happliy.

"Sure but if it claws my bed it going to Ben." Gwen said giggling.

"Do you want to see him?" Emily said ready to go to her bed room. "Yeah!" Gwen said ready to go. They both ran to Emily's room to see Cheshire.

When they got into the room Cheshire disappered again. "Cheshire! Come out please." Emily said worryingly. "I see why you called him Cheshire, smart." Gwen said looking under the bed.

**After an hour looking they found him in the closet.**

"Aww he's so cute."Gwen said petting him.

"It's late will I get my Mom to drop you home." Emily said. "Ok ." Gwen said picking up the basket with Cheshire.

**The next day.**

"Hi is Gwen there?" Kevin said to Ms Tennyson. "Yes shes in her room you can go up to her." Ms Tennyson said allowing Kevin up stairs. "Thank you."

Kevin was out side Gwen's bed room door "Gwen you in there?" he said but there was no answser. He walked in to see Gwen in a rocking chair bottle beeding a kitten.

"Gwen what are you doing?" he had to ask. "Oh... hi Kevin you want to see Cheshire?" she asked smiling at him. "umm... sure." He knelt down beside his girlfriend and started to pet Cheshire.

Cheshire started to purr and Kevin smiled, "It means he likes you" Gwen said with her voice growing more soft. "Realy?" Kevin said a little suprised that a cat likes him.

Gwens phone started to vibrate in her pocket "Can you feed Cheshire while I answser this?" she said. "Yeah sure." He said as he sat down in the rocking chair. Gwen placed Cheshire on his lap and put the bottle of milk in his hand and she was out the door.

He sat there in the silence petting Cheshire while he drank the milk. The time he was finish he started to paw on Kevin's lap.

Kevin love this kitten but then he tought to him self 'Is this what parent hood is like cuz I love it.'

Gwen came in and kissed his cheek "Thanks" she said taking the bottle. "Hey Gwen is it ok if when your busy can I look after him."

He said. Gwen smiled at him she loved him she realy did. "Yes you can, but you can't let him out of sight because he kinda disappers." She said.

Kevin got up with Cheshire in his hands "Don't worry I'll never." He smiled down at her hoping to seal the deal. Finally their lips met but broke apart too soon because Cheshire was playing with Gwen's hair. Both broke into laughter "We love you too Chishire."


	2. Chapter 2

**Four months later:**

**Its four months since Gwen adopted Cheshire. In cat years Cheshire is now six.**

Kevin's POV: Today Cheshire is with Kevin in his garage while Gwen was at karate practice.

Kevin was working underneath his car and had the sense that someone or something was watching him. Suddenly he felt something on his neck and jumped but failed to get to his feet since the car was above him.

He hit his head and saw that Cheshire had spooked him. He didn't get angry he just started laughing.

"You got me" he said sliding from under the car and picking up Cheshire.

He went into the kitchen and placed Cheshire on the counter. He grabbed a small bowl and poured milk into it and put it in front of the kitten.

Cheshire gladly purred and rubbed up to Kevin's arm. Kevin smiled and rubbed Cheshire's head. Kevin didn't notice Gwen standing at the door of the kitchen.

Cheshire jumped down from the counter and ran to Gwen. Kevin's eyes followed Cheshire as he ran up to Gwen, then he noticed Gwen at the door.

"How long have you been there?" He asked. "Not too long." She said walking towards him, soon she was at his side "How was Cheshire today?" she asked smiling at him since the last two time he kitty sitted for her, he couldn't find Cheshire until she came home.

"You know the usual" He smiled at her, He put his arm around her as they watched Cheshire lick the last bit of milk in the bowl.


End file.
